The widespread use of mobile communication devices for wireless data communication has made it a great challenge for manufacturers and operators of telecommunications networks to provide wireless data communication with sufficient bandwidth and broadband capacity. In particular, communication related issues can arise in transportation related use scenarios. For example, on a train where typically a large number of users attempt to simultaneously use broadband data communication services through the same limited number of base stations in range of the train, it can be very difficult to provide sufficient data communication capacity for a passing train. Moreover, the tremendous increase of the speed of trains has accentuated this problem since data communication resources need to be provided very quickly, with great bandwidth and broadband capacity, and for very short periods of time.
Considering that modern high-speed trains or cars can travel at approximately 200 km/h or more, a customer's connection can be transferred to a new mobile network cell every 20 seconds, for example. Such rapid cell changes with many mobile communication users in a train pose a major technical challenge and call for different communication systems to cover an entire track. In such circumstances, it is desirable to provide a fast and reliable switching system and method.